


All that you are

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst in the final chapter, AU, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/F, Falling In Love, Gerard is a twerp, Homophobia in the final chapter, Kissing, Nosebleeds, Parents, Swimsuits, They are both so thirsty for each, They lead normal lives, both gay but too dumb to realise it, catching feelings, family au, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Olivia was Amelie's childhood best friend but as they get older she moves back home to Mexico for highschool. It's years later and Olivia comes back much older and hotter than Amelie remembered.Also in this Gerard is Amelie's annoying little brother who makes everything awkward.Chapter 2: Swimming costumes, shenanigans and snogging.Chapter 3: Parents, makeup wipes and dresses. (Potential trigger warning for homophobia and rejection from a parental figure) A little angsty but honestly wholesome in other places.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. All that you are

"Amelie! Can you bring me the Theodore Hanover cookbook from the library?" came a shout from the kitchen. 

The girl sighed but got up slowly and retrieved the book from their extensive library. Everything in their house (it was more of a mansion but the Lacroix family hated that word) was vast and the library was no different. It was made of multiple corridors of bookcases so tall that you had to use a ladder to reach the highest shelves. Luckily the book her mother had asked for was relatively easy to get to given how frequently it was used. With the hardback in hand Amelie made her way back to their kitchen where she could see her mother rifling through their fridge furiously whilst her brother was eating jam straight out of the jar with a spoon. 

She dropped the book on the table and glared at her sibling who was now shoving his face into the jar trying to lick the insides of it. 

" _Merci_ my dear." Her mother said as she turned around, her arms full of ingredients. Once she'd put them down she gave her daughter a quick kiss on the head before she turned to her son and sighed. 

"Gerard _c'est vil!_ What am I going to do with you?" 

The boy looked at his mother and shrugged then putting his hand in the jar trying to get the last of the jam out of the bottom. 

"We could sell him to the pig farm." 

_"Amelie!"_

"What?! He eats like one!" She exclaimed and her brother scowled at her, sticking his tongue out. She rolled her eyes and stuck her middle finger up at him causing his eyes to go wide like saucers.

 _"Maman, elle m'a jure!"_ He cried out pointing a sticky finger at his sister.

 _"Tu es un tel rat!"_ She hissed and he just grinned at her smugly.

"Enough the both of you! Amelie, don't swear at your brother and Gerard go and wash your face and your hands, you are filthy!"

The 16 year old scurried off to clean himself and Amelie leant on the kitchen counter watching her mother meticulously roll out sheets of pastry, turning it clockwise every so often. 

"So, are you excited?" Her mother asked, not taking her eyes off of the rolling pin in her hands.

" _Oui_ , but...I am a little nervous." 

" _Oh ma douce fille!_ She is your **bestfriend,** there's no need to be nervous."

"I know, it's just-"

"-It's been four years, I know." 

"Do you think she'll be different?" 

There was silence as her mother finally stopped rolling the pastry. She contemplated her answer for a few seconds before getting a kitchen knife and cutting the pastry sheets into lots of small diamond shapes. 

"No. Her personality won't have changed much. Just be prepared for her to look different. You know she wanted to change her look once she turned 18. Can't imagine her parents have let her do much though! I do miss Maria and Rafael, they're such good people. Do you know if they're coming back too? I'd love to have them over for dinner. Maria's my best friend you know." 

"I didn't ask, I can check if you'd like?"

"Would you dear? _Merci."_

\- Bonjour mon amie, my mother wants to know if your parents are coming over?

\- Hola Chica! No not yet. They are coming in 2 weeks, i was supposed 2 come with them but i decided 2 fly ovr early 2 c u ;)

-You are an insufferable flirt. 

\- That's y u luv me :D

-What's with all the abbreviations? 

-walking and texting @ the same time

-walking? I though you were getting a cab from the airport

-I did. Now I'm here. Walking up ur stupidly long driveway. It's killin me. Might not get 2 the front door.

-Haha very funny. When will you actually be here?

-Why don't u open ur door and find out? ;)

-How do you make that sound sexual?

-What can I say? I'm a very sexy person :p

-Mon Dieu

-You gonna open the door now or leave me out here? XD

Sliding her phone back into her pocket she left the kitchen and her mother at such speed that she nearly knocked into her father on the way towards the door. 

"Sorry Papa!" She said, dodging round him as she raced to the mansion's entrance. When she finally got there she skidded to a halt and was hesitant when she reached for the door handle. Her heart was hammering and not just because she'd run all the way from the kitchen, it wasn't until she got a text that she moved. Quickly pulling her phone out of her pocket she looked to see a text from Olivia herself. 

-Ame I can see you on the other side of the door. Don't worry...I'm nervous too :)

With a small smile she stuffed her phone back in her pocket and turned the handle pulling the door wide open. 

Jesus. Suffering. Fuck.

Her mother was right. She had changed. She looked different. Really fucking different. She had piercings. She had tattoos on her arms. She had a partially shaved head. And her hair was a purple ombre colour. She was taller too. Although still incredibly short compared to Amelie. And she had...grown up. Her boobs were definitely a bit bigger and her entire body seemed curvier. Her er thighs were so toned and muscular, and even her arms looked stronger too. Wait...SHE HAD SLITS IN HER EYEBROWS NOW? It's fair to say Amelie was shocked...and also seriously turned on. 

Despite all this Amelie's mother had been right again. Her personality didn't seem to have changed. She still had that childish grin plastered to her face, a mischievous twinkle in her eye and that cocky little head tilt she so often used around Amelie. 

Given the choice she would have stayed there appreciating the Latina for a whole lot long but shorter girl ran forwards and enveloped Amelie into a crushing hug. The french girl grinned and hugged her back with slightly less force until Olivia pulled back to look at her friend.

"Dios Mio...you're like a giraffe!" 

Amelie found herself blushing and grinned. 

"And you're still short." 

"Ay fuck off. I've gotten taller." 

"And a lot more muscular." 

Olivia laughed at that one and lifted up her shirt to show off her toned stomach before shrugging and (much to Amelie's disappointment) dropping the hem of her shirt back down. 

She looked up at the French girl and grinned but Amelie held her chin with her thumb and forefinger, turning the Latina's head to look at the new piercings in her ears. 

There was an ear gauge in each lobe as well as a cartilage piercing on one of them. She then shifted her focus to the pattern shaved into her head and smiled. This new look...seemed right. Olivia had never seemed particularly comfortable in her own skin but now she looked and felt...happy with herself. 

"So uh...what do you think?" The shorter girl asked nervously and Amelie smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the side of her head. 

"I love...all of it." 

It was Olivia's turn to blush as Amelie let go of her chin and awkwardly put her hands by her sides. 

"Just kiss already!" Shouted Gerard as he ran past. 

_"Gerard je jure que je vais te tuer!"_ Amelie growled and the boy laughed as he ran into the kitchen. 

When she looked back Olivia's cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. 

She held out her hand to the girl and the Latina took it as they walked into the kitchen together. 

They spoke to the french girl's parents who wanted to know all about her studies and her parents all whilst her mother kept telling Olivia how grown up she looked. The two girls left the kitchen as quickly as possible once they started asking about relationships, leaving Amelie's parents and Gerard in the kitchen. It was her father who spoke first once the girls had left. 

"How long until they realise they're in love?”

"Not soon enough." His wife sighed with a smile.

"They're probably shoving their tongues down each other's throats now." Gerard piped up and his parents groaned.

"Who taught this boy his manners?" 

"I don't know but they fucked up." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations -  
> Merci - Thank you  
> c'est vil - That's vile  
> Maman, elle m'a jure - Mum she swore at me  
> Tu es un tel rat - You're such a rat  
> Oui - Yes  
> Oh ma douce fille - Oh my sweet daughter  
> Bonjour mon amie - Hello my friend  
> Hola Chica - Hello girl  
> Mon Dieu - My god  
> Dios Mio - My god  
> je jure que je vais te tuer - I swear i will kill you


	2. All that you could be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 of Olivia staying with the Lacroix family and swimming, shenanigans and snogging ensue.

“Te amo Amelie.”

Olivia’s voice was husky and it sent a shiver down the French girl’s spine, closely followed by the Latinas hands which caressed her, running from her neck all the way down to her ass. She could feel those strong fingers squeezing her thighs and a moan escaped her lips as she put her own hands on the back of Olivia’s head and tugged at her hair gently but desperately. With her best friend’s lips still attacking her neck Amelie decided she needed more and ground her hips up into the other girl’s hoping for some sort of friction.

“Oh Amelie, I’m going to fuck you so hard…Amelie…Amelie…AMELIE?!”

The French girl screeched and sat bolt upright in her bed to see a worried looking Olivia sat up next to her.

Amelie was drenched in sweat and her heart was pounding. As she steadied her breathing she absorbed the reality of what happened. She had just had a very sexual dream about her best friend who had been sleeping next to her.

“Hey Ame, you ok?”

She turned to look at Olivia who had a soft smile on her face and a look of concern painted on the rest of her face. Amelie nodded but the Latina didn’t look convinced.

“ _Oui_ I am fine. I promise.” She said convincingly like she hadn’t just dreamt about the girl opposite her latching onto her neck and then promising to fuck her into oblivion.

“Ok _chica_ , if you say so. Maybe go and have a shower though? You’re kinda sweaty.”

She nodded again and as she got out of bed grabbed her phone off of her bedside table. Heading towards her en-suite bathroom she checked the time on her mobile and saw that it was half six in the morning. That wasn’t particularly early for her but it was for Olivia so once she had showered and changed into some fresh clothes she was surprised to see that Olivia was still awake and scrolling through her own phone in bed.

She plopped down onto the mattress and sat on top of the sheets, watching the Latina scroll through photo after photo on social media.

She couldn’t quite understand why it had been her best friend in her dream, sure she was incredibly attractive but Amelie didn’t like her like that…did she?

She was unsure of her answer to that so she opted to puzzle about it whilst staring at her friend. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn’t realised that Olivia was staring right back at her with a puzzled look on her face.

“Hey…you sure you’re ok?” She said quietly and Amelie nodded for the third time that morning. A warm hand intertwined their fingers and Olivia stroked the back of her hand with her thumb, trying to comfort the frenchgirl.

“You know you can tell me anything…right?”

“I know. I’m ok.”

Olivia looked so worried about her friend and Amelie just wanted to lean across the already small space between them and kiss her so the worry was replaced with a smile but she didn’t because she valued their friendship more than anything in the world and she would never let some stupid feelings ruin that.

After a few more minutes of awkward hand holding the both decided to go back to sleep but Amelie lay there wide awake, too scared that her brain would betray her if she allowed it to control her dreams again.

\------------------------------

“ _Dios Mio_ , it is so freaking hot. I did not know it was possible for France to be this unbearably sunny.”

Amelie laughed at Olivia who was fanning her face trying to cool herself down.

“Olivia are you telling me it isn’t this hot in Mexico?” She said with a chuckle and Olivia grinned.

“Yeah but when it’s hot there I just drink _Micheladas_ in the shade or in an airconditioned café with a massive plate of _brocas._ ”

“I understood none of that.”

“You know? _Brocas_? The little puff pastry dough things that are covered in sugar?”

“That does not narrow it down.”

“The ones that sometimes have strawberry stuff in the middle?”

“Oh those! They’re _delicieux_!”

“I know right?! Anyway, I’m still hot so I’m going to mope her on the floor for a bit.” Olivia said as she flopped down dramatically onto Amelie’s bedroom floor.

“Fancy a swim?” Amelie asked.

Olivia’s eyes went wide.

“Hell yeah…wait…are we swimming in the lake? It’s so cold!”

“No we’ll swim in the pool.”

Olivia sat bolt upright and stared at her best friend in disbelief.

“Since when do you have a pool?”

Amelie thought for a second before responding.

“We had it put in about two years ago.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Let’s fucking go!”

\------------------------------

After they’d agreed to go for a swim then came the question of swimming costumes. Amelie had a choice…wear her favourite but modest swimming costume or she could wear her newer and much more revealing bikini. It was a tough call as she really loved her navy swimsuit but she decided to go for the black bikini which really did show off her ass. Wearing this bikini, she felt hugely confident as she walked out of the bathroom into her room until she saw what Olivia had changed into. She had a purple bikini top which went with the purple swim shorts she was wearing.

Amelie had never considered she might wear swim shorts…it was ridiculously attractive. In front of her stood this beautiful, tanned, tattooed girl who’s body was glowing in the sunlight coming through the window. Luckily Olivia was too busy applying sunscreen to see that Amelie had to rush back into the bathroom to wipe away the trickle of blood that had dribbled out of her nose.

Once she had re-emerged from the bathroom they both grabbed two towels and headed downstairs and through the house. When they walked through the kitchen they saw Gerard and Amelie’s father, Victor, writing what looked like a grocery list.

The two boys looked up and Gerard smirked when he saw the girls.

“Going for a swim?” he asked.

“No, we’re going to the theatre.” Amelie said sarcastically and Gerard laughed.

“That’s a new bikini isn’t Amelie?” Said Amelie’s mother, Manon, when she entered the kitchen.

The French girl blushed and muttered “It isn’t that new.” Before dragging Olivia outside into the blazing sun. Olivia was laughing at her best friends antics and she grabbed Amelie’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“I love your family.” The Latina said and the French girl sighed with embarrassment “I don’t.”

\------------------------------

The two girls had been sat in the shade chatting about all the drama they’d missed whilst they were apart.

“You’re telling me that Angela and Fareeha are dating? I don’t believe you!” Olivia said in shock, looking over at Amelie in complete surprise.

“I was just as surprised as you are. But yes they are dating, I think they’ve been together for…six…no…seven months?”

_“Dios mio, me he perido tanto.”_

A silence fell between them as Olivia absorbed everything Amelie had just told her. She wasn’t sure why she was so surprised that so much had changed because four years is a long time to be gone. She was just shocked at how much everyone and everything had shifted. She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard her best friend curse.

She looked up to see what the issue was and immediately noticed that Gerard was coming towards them with a smug look on his face.

“What do you want you pest?” Amelie hissed taking her sunglasses off so she could glare at him.

“I’m going swimming.”

“Can’t you do it later? We were just about to get in.”

“Nope. I’m swimming now.”

“Fine. Then I guess we can wait if that’s ok Liv?”

Olivia smiled as she responded. “Yeah sure!”

Gerard smirked and turned around, took off his shirt and jumped in the pool with his shorts on. He quickly surfaced and shook his hair sending water droplets flying everywhere.

He grinned at Olivia who raised an eyebrow at him whilst smirking.

“Olivia, you don’t have to wait to get in, you could join me if you want?” He asked confidently, flashing her his best smile.

The Latina couldn’t help but laugh a little and looked at Amelie, then back to him.

“No thanks, I’m gonna wait for Ame.”

“Well it’s your loss, you’re missing out on all of this.” He said gesturing to his body.

Amelie made fake vomiting noises from behind her magazine before putting it down and looking at her brother in disbelief.

“Stop flirting you miserable shrimp.” She teased and Gerard blushed with embarrassment.

“I’m not flirting! I’m just…essayer de te render jaloux!”

Amelie scowled and rolled her eyes at him as he got out of the pool and scurried back towards the house leaving the two girls giggling.

“Fancy a swim?” Amelie asked and Olivia stood up, stretching, her spine clicking as she did so.

“Hell yes.”

Amelie got up as well and they both walked to the edge of the pool, the frenchgirl started to sit down so she could slide into the water but she got a harsh shove and lost her balance, flailing her arms as she fell into the cool water. When she pulled her head back above the water she just heard “Cannonball!” And saw Olivia plummet into the water causing a huge splash, spraying Amelie in the process.

When her head came up she paddled over to Amelie and put her arms around her neck.

“Hey.”

The frenchgirl could feel her heart rate increasing and blood rushed to her cheeks as she stared into the beautiful purple orbs in front of her.

“Hey.” She replied and cautiously put her hands on Olivia’s waist. She wasn’t sure what the boundaries were and didn’t want to push them too far.

“Was your brother really flirting with me?”

Amelie was quite surprised at the question and didn’t really know how to answer it.

“I don’t think so. He’s like that with most girls. Why? Did you want him to be?”

“What? Ew no. In the nicest possible way he’s not really my type spider.”

“Oh. What is your type?” She asked nervously. She wasn’t sure why she’d asked but she hadn’t been able to stop herself.

They’d drifted into the shallow end of the pool so Amelie rested both their weight on her feet as she could reach the bottom.

“Well…um…tall with dark hair, **long** dark hair, like so long it reaches their ass.”

“Men tend not to have hair that long.” Amelie said lightly with a small laugh to accompany it.

Olivia swallowed. “I know. But women do.”

Oh. _Oh._

“A lot of them don’t.”

“But some do.”

“What else do you look for in a…woman?”

“I’d like her to be French, French people are very attractive. And the language is sexy as hell!”

_“C’est vrai.”_

Olivia’s grip tightened around the back of Amelie’s neck and the gap between them had closed considerably. There was a second where they just stared into each other’s eyes but then Amelie spoke again.

“What else?”

Their eyes never leaving each other Olivia answered.

“I’d like her to be have a beautiful name.”

She swallowed nervously.

“Like what?”

The hands around her neck moved to her collarbones.

“Amelie.”

They both leant in and pressed their lips together in a strong kiss, Olivia moving her hands once more but this time to cup Amelie’s cheeks. Their lips were soft against each other, slowly drinking in the feeling it gave them. Bodies pressed together with the cool water lapping around them, hearts racing and blood rushing.

They pulled apart to catch their breath and both girls blushed furiously.

“Finally!” Shouted Gerard from the back door of the house. Both girls looked at him and pushed away from each other with embarrassment.

_“Mama, Papa, ils se sont embrasses!”_

Cheers of joy could be heard coming from the main house and Gerard then got pulled away by a beaming Manon who muttered something about giving the girls some privacy.

When the door was shut and they were surrounded by silence once again both of them got out of the pool and dried themselves off. Once they were nice and dry and warm again they stood there awkwardly sort of staring at each other, unsure of what to do or say.

Amelie opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off by Olivia who had decided to close the gap between them yet again and plant her lips firmly on Amelie’s. She pulled away quickly afterwards and looked nervously at the taller girl.

_“Je crois que je t’aime.”_

“Eh?”

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

Olivia happily complied and they both stood there, wrapped up in each other, lips pressed together and hearts beating as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Te amo - I love you  
> Oui - Yes  
> Chica - girl  
> Dios mio - oh my god   
> me he perido tanto - I've missed so much.  
> essayer de te render jaloux - trying to make you jealous.  
> c'est vrai - that's true  
> ils se sont embrasses - they kissed  
> Je crois que je t’aime - I think I love you
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading and feel free to leave comments, kudos and feedback!  
> All are appreciated!  
> Until next time you little cinnamon rolls.


	3. All that you used to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love making you guys wait :)  
> All jokes aside I'm sorry this has taken so long!  
> Anyway, in this final chapter Olivia's parents arrive...there's a lot of drama and arm-waving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is angstier than i thought it would be but it's ok because it's gay. No shortage of queer-ness in this chapter.

Cool arms slid around Olivia's waist and she felt Amelie's chin rest on her shoulder as the taller girl hugged her from behind. 

" _Ma Cherie_ , I am not complaining but why are you wearing a dress?" Amelie drawled, her accent thick in her sleepy state. 

It wasn't that early but both girls had been up watching movies until about 1am so they'd slept in a little. However when Amelie had woken up she'd seen Olivia stood in front of the vanity wearing a dress with flowers on it, contemplating how she looked. It was the least likely thing the frenchgirl ever thought she'd see her best friend in so she was a little surprised. 

The Latina fiddled with her hair nervously as she answered.

"My parents are arriving today." 

Amelie frowned a little as she pressed a soft kiss to the tanned skin of Olivia's neck. 

"That doesn't explain the dress, I thought you hated wearing dresses." 

"I do."

"Then what is _this?_ " Amelie questioned gesturing in the mirror to the floral ensemble covering her girlfriends body. 

The shorter girl sighed a deep sigh and picked up the eyebrow pencil off of the vanity. "My parents are..." She sighed again as she started to fill in the slits in her eyebrows using the pencil to colour in the gaps. "They're just very traditional and religious and...I dunno...they were always telling me that when I grew up I needed to find myself a rich and handsome man. It was always _'Ahora tienes que cocinar'_ and _'Necesitas encontrar un marido para tener bebes'_ and ' _Olivia Maria Daniella Colomar you will never get a husband if you look like that!'_ I always had to look a certain way and know certain skills like cooking and cleaning so I could provide for a family when I was older and if they saw how I normally dress I'm pretty sure my mother would disown me." 

She set the eyebrow pencil down and admired her handiwork before moving onto her ears as she started tot remove the piercings sat in her cartilage. 

Amelie scowled a little as she spoke. "So this is what you do instead? You change yourself for them? Hide who you are?"

Olivia moved to her nose and set about getting her septum piercing out as she replied. "What choice do I have Ame? I can't just walk up the them and be like 'Hey by the way I have tons of piercings and tattoos even though I know you hate them, I've shaved some of my hair off and I would rather die than wear a dress. Oh, I also like pussy."

Amelie laughed and shook her head before turning Olivia around to face her. "Maybe not quite like that. They might have a heart attack." She said as she took the latina's hands away from her nose and took over removing the remaining piercings.

Once they had successfully taken all the metal out of Olivia's face Amelie went to take out her ear gauges but her girlfriend stopped her.

"Those stay in. I think it's better than just turning up with gaping holes in my ear lobes." 

Amelie smiled. "Good, I like them far too much for you to take them out." She said sincerely and a small blush dusted the shorter girls cheeks. "Now, I've decided that if you really want to hide who you are for them then I'm going to help you do it. So...what are we going to do about your hair?" 

\---------------------------

Olivia looked in the mirror and frowned. 

"What do you think?" Amelie asked with a raised eyebrow and her girlfriend grimaced. 

"I look hideous. They'll love it." 

They both laughed but Amelie gave her girlfriend the once over to double check that everything important was hidden. 

Concealer covered her tattoos, her hair which was now parted in the centre covered her ears and therefore the piercing holes, it also conveniently hid the shaved sides of her head and finally her makeup was elegant and feminine. Eyebrows filled in, a little blusher applied to her cheeks and some lip gloss finished the look. 

It was fair to say that the latina hated it but she knew it was what her parents expected although they couldn't disguise her purple dip-dyed hair so that was one she'd just have to let them argue about. 

"You know, I could get used to you wearing a dress. It's cute." Amelie said with a smirk and her girlfriend scowled at her. 

"Fuck off." 

"Never." She grinned and pressed a gentle kiss to Olivia's cheek. As she pulled away she remembered something and started to pout at the thought. 

"What is it _mi amor?_ "

"I can't kiss you in front of your parents." 

"No, no puedes. Maybe you should kiss me now instead." 

"I think I can do that." Amelie smiled as she pulled Olivia in a pressed their lips together. 

The door burst open and Gerard marched in. 

"They're he- woah Liv since when do you wear dresses?" 

"We're not going there." 

He shrugged and turned to leave only replying once he was halfway down the hallway. 

"Oh yeah as I was saying, they're here!" He called out and Amelie smiled before turning to her girlfriend and gesturing towards the door. 

"You ready _cherie?_ " 

"As ready as I'll ever be."

\---------------------------

"Maria! Rafael! It's so good to see you again!" Manon exclaimed as she welcomed them into the hall. 

"Manon it's been far too long _mi querida amiga!_ " Maria cried and she kissed both Manon and Victor on the cheeks, thrilled to see her best friends again. 

"How was the flight?" Victor asked and Rafael sighed dramatically. "The flight was fine but **she** was awful!" He said with a chuckle, gesturing to his wife. Maria swatted him on the arm as everyone laughed and once the laughter had settled there was a comfortable silence as the parents made their way into one of the many drawing rooms of the Lacroix mansion. 

"I sent Gerard to get the girls so they should be down in a minute." 

At that moment both Amelie and Olivia walked and the frenchgirl immediately notice the false smile plastered to her girlfriend's face. 

Maria and Rafael stood to greet their daughter but their eyes widened when they saw the purple ends of her hair. 

_"Mama y papa, me alegro de que esten aqui."_

_"Si carino, te hemos echado de menos pero desde cuando te has dado la muerte?"_ Rafael asked after giving Olivia a brief hug. 

_"Rafael dejala en paz. No delante de los demas. En cuanto a usted jovencita nos ocuparemos de esto mas tarde."_ Maria said quickly and smiled before hugging her daughter giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. 

Then both of them turned to Amelie with big grins on their faces. 

"Now Amelie you look stunning, so grown up! You must have many boys with their eye on you!" Rafael exclaimed bringing her in for a tight hug and she smiled politely hugging him back. 

"You're still as beautiful as ever, I always said to your mother you'd grow up to be a model." Maria cooed and Amelie smiled at her, giving her a brief hug. 

Both the girls sat down as did Olivia's parents and everyone started to talk about what had happened since they last saw each other and how much everything had changed. Even Gerard turned up to talk to everyone for a bit and he got not shortage of compliments and love from the Colomar parents. 

Olivia hated it. She hated that she was hiding herself, hated that she was making herself suffer just to please her parents. There were several instances were a comment or remark was made and she nearly retorted, only stopped by Amelie's eyes meeting her own, willing her to be calm. So she refrained from snapping or arguing, only smiling instead. 

That was until now. Her parents had been talking to Gerard and he had been telling them about his scholarship to business school which then resulted in a bombardment of compliments and adoration from Maria and Rafael. They then turned to Olivia. 

"You need to find yourself a man like Gerard." Rafael stated, his thick accent butchering the boy's name. 

"He's right Olivia, Gerard is young and handsome and is going to be a successful businessman. Why can't you find someone like him?" Maria agreed and given the incessant digging and little jibes she'd been getting all afternoon Olivia couldn't take it anymore.

"That's not what I want." She stated and the room fell silent, Victor and Manon looked at each other nervously. 

"Don't be ridiculous, of course that's what you want!" Maria said waving her arms dismissively. 

"No Mama! That's what YOU want!" Olivia exclaimed standing up in defiance. 

"Do not speak to your mother like that!" Rafael shouted, pointing aggressively towards his daughter. 

"It's true Papa! All you have ever wanted for me is to get married to a rich man and make babies."

"What's so wrong with that?" Rafael questioned, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's not what I want! It's not who I am!"

"Then who are you?" Maria yelled, angered by her daughters ridiculous antics. 

Olivia ran out of the room, closely followed by Amelie leaving behind two very angry Colomars. 

Olivia ran all the way to the room she and Amelie had been sharing and quickly pulled the dress off and throwing it on the floor in rage. 

She stood there breathing heavily in her bra and boxer shorts before looking at herself in the mirror and then turning back to Amelie. 

"I don't like admitting I'm wrong but I was wrong. I shouldn't hide who I am just to make them happy! Because I love who I am now and I'm not ashamed of anything about myself. I fucking love my tattoos and I love my piercings and most of all I fucking love being gay. I'm gay and there is nothing they can do to change that! I do not want to marry a rich man. I want to marry a woman. I want to marry you. No one else because I love you. I love you so much Amelie and I'm going to back down there and kiss you in front of them because fuck them!" She yelled and Amelie stood there, listening to her before putting her cool hands on her girlfriends shoulders, calming her down and holding her close until her breathing had slowed and she was no longer irate. 

"I think all of those things are great ideas but you might want to put some clothes on because I'm not sure arguing in your underwear will do you any favours." She suggested calmly and Olivia sighed before nodding in agreement. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and upon seeing her concealer covered body smirked. 

"Ame...get me a makeup wipe." 

\---------------------------

"Rafael, Maria, Olivia is a young woman now and maybe she has different ideas for her future." Victor explained calmly looking at Manon for support who agreed with him hurriedly. 

"We had quite a shock when Amelie informed us she wanted to be a professional ballerina but now we fully support her as we can see it is what she really wants to do with her life. If your daughter doesn't want to be a housewife then you should support her in that, even if it's what you wanted her to do." Victor continued and both of Olivia's parents looked at each other sadly.

"You are right Victor, our views are very traditional and I suppose if she doesn't want to get married then we should support that." Rafael said quietly, now ashamed of his anger towards his only child. 

"Rafael you are not serious? I'm a housewife and I couldn't be happier!" 

"Maria she is not you and you are not her. Different things suit different people." He said calmly and just as Maria opened her mouth to answer back Olivia entered the drawing room, her hand in Amelies.

There stood their daughter wearing black sweatpants and a black tank top with a purple skull on it. Her once plain arms were now covered in colorful inked designs. Her nose had a metal ring through the septum and her ears had a gauge in each lobe along with a few more studs in her cartilage. These were only revealed by the short high fade haircut she was sporting which in turn had lines buzzed into it. The final thing they saw were the slits in hers eyebrows. 

"You asked who I am. **This** is who I am."

She nervously waited for a reaction and was shocked when she saw tears falling down her fathers cheeks. 

"Mi hermosa flor." He said quietly, cupping her cheeks in his wrinkled hands. "Tomara un poco acostumbrarse, pero siempre seras hermosa para mi y siempre sera mi hija." He said through his tears and he kissed her forehead gently and gave her a tight hug, reassuring her that he would always love her no matter what. 

When he pulled back Olivia looked nervously at her mother, hoping for a similar reaction to that of her father.

"I hate it but you have clearly made up your mind. Just know you will never find a man to love you when you look like...like **this**." Maria hissed.

"Good. I don't want a man."

"So you want to be alone for the rest of your life?"

"No. I said I don't want a man. But I do want a...I want a girl."

Marias mouth hung open in shock and her eyes were filled with so many emotions.

Betrayal.

Disgust. 

Rage.

"How dare you! How dare you insult our family like that! What is this nonsense? We cared for you and loved you for years and this is how you repay us? By spitting in our faces? By spitting in the face of God? How dare you, you heathen girl. You disgust me. You will burn in he-" 

"MARIA!" Rafael yelled cutting her off. "That is ENOUGH!" 

"What?! She's gay! She is GAY! That's disgusting! Aren't you ashamed of her? Don't you care?!" Maria screeched. By now the entire Lacroix family was stood beside the girls with Rafael in front of them all facing his wife. 

"I do not care if she's gay! I care that she is happy! I care that she is loved! Because she is my daughter and that is what's right! Just because my religion doesn't agree with it doesn't mean I cast her out! She is happy and that is all that matters, I just want my little girl to be happy in this life so yes I accept her. But clearly you think that screaming at her when she has had the bravery to be true to herself is the right thing to do which shows me that the only heathen here is you! You are the only person in this room that disgusts me Maria. I hope I've made that clear!" 

Maria was completely shocked, she turned in dismay to look at Manon, hoping she would back her up. 

"Manon? You cannot think this is natural?" 

"Yes Maria. I think it is. I am proud of my daughter and yours for finding each other and going on a long journey of self discovery and doubt, trying to figure out who they are.I think they are both exceptional young women and I could not be happier that they are together, I could not be more proud of them." 

Maria was silent, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. 

"At least you have Gerard I suppose. A child who won't let you down like Amelie has."

"Actually I'm not sure if the moment is right but I'm gay too." Gerard piped up.

Victor smiled at him. "Gerard we know, you've been seeing that american boy for months and you can death drop. If you said you were straight we'd be more surprised." 

"But well done for coming out and we're proud of you." Manon interjected, glaring at Victor for being so nonchalant about the whole thing. 

It was Olivia who spoke up next. 

"I don't expect you to accept me Mama. I'm not asking you to accept me. I'm just asking you to understand that this is who I am. If that bothers you so much then that's ok, I'll be out of your life for good, I 'll get my things from home, pack my suitcase and leave. But I will always leave a door open for you if you ever decide you want to talk or start over. I still love you and I'm sorry you're angry and hurt but I'm not apologising for who I am." 

"That was very diplomatic." Amelie whispered into her ear and Olivia grinned. 

"And with that, we're leaving." The Latina said, dragging Amelie off upstairs back up to their bedroom. The rest of the family left too, leaving Rafael to talk to Maria. 

" _Mon Dieu_ that was intense. Are you ok?" she asked her girlfriend pulling their bodies flush.

"We're Mexican, family is always intense. Plus my mother and I were never particularly close so it's fine."

"I'm pretty sure my mother was ready to jump in and adopt you at one point." Amelie chuckled and Olivia laughed. 

They stood there in silence for a bit, foreheads pressed together, just enjoying the other's presence. 

"How about that kiss now?" Olivia asked quietly and Amelie grinned. 

"Anything for you _ma cherie_." 

Just as Amelie leant in to kiss her girlfriend Gerard poked his head through the doorway.

"That's gay." 

"So are you dickwad." Amelie snorted and flipped him off as she planted her lips firmly on Olivias. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rafael is a fucking queen. And so is Manon. And so is Victor. They all are. Maria can die in a hole. It's ok though because in my head she accepts her daughter in the future. 
> 
> This one is a lot less thirsty but yknow what that's ok. We actually needed some plot so here it is. The plot for the entire fic is in this one chapter.  
> As always thank you for reading! Comments, Kudos and feedback are always appreciated.  
> Until next time my cinnamon rolls.
> 
> Translations:  
> Ma Cherie - My dear  
> Ahora tienes que cocinar - Now you have to cook.  
> Necesitas encontrar un marido para tener bebes - You need to get a husband and make babies.  
> Mi amor - my love  
> No, no puedes - No, you can't.  
> Cherie - dear  
> mi querida amiga - my dear friend  
> Mama y Papa, me alegro de que esten aqui. - Mum and Dad, I'm glad you're here.  
> Si carino, te hemos echado de menos pero desde cuando te has coloreado el pelo? - Yes darling, We missed you but since when did you colour your hair?  
> Rafael dejala en paz. No delante de los demas. En cuanto a usted jovencita nos ocuparemos de esto mas tarde. - Rafael leave her alone. Not in front of the others. As for you young lady, we'll take care of this later.  
> Mi hermosa flor - My beautiful flower  
> Tomara un poco acostumbrarse, pero siempre seras hermosa para mi y siempre sera mi hija. - It will take a little getting used to but you will always be beautiful to me and you will always be my daughter.  
> Mon Dieu - My God

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and as always feel free to leave kudos, comments and feedback!  
> Until next time! uwu


End file.
